justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forget You
Forget You by Cee Lo Green' '''is featured on Just Dance 3.'' Dancer The man wears a neon red suit with black pants, red shoes, and a bowtie. When Cee Lo Green says "Now baby, baby..." the dancer turns a staticy color and higly resembles a disconnected TV. He stays like this until he gets down on his knees a few seconds later. Background The background is a TV set, and there is a small stage in back of the dancer. At one part of the song, many female dancers appeear back there. The rest remains the same throughout the song. Gold Moves There are four Gold Moves 'in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: '''He makes a shushing motion with his right hand. It occurs during, "Ain't that some shh?" '''Gold Move 4: '''Point to the screen with your right arm. This is the final move for the routine. cutmypic (4)dsa.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3 cutmypic (5)rew.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups ''Forget You ''appears in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Mountain High Enough '(Funky) '(As A Cameo) * Blame It on the Boogie * Blurred Lines * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * It's My Birthday * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Love Boat * Maps '(Best of JD3) * Moves Like Jagger * #thatPOWER * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions ''Forget You ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Mode. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Classy Snaps * Forgot My Legs * Mime Box * Open Up * Side Boxing * Side Punches * Side Swing * Snap Dance * Snap For You * Stepping Out Trivia *The original song is called "F**k You"; this version is the clean version. *The word "a*s" is censored, but not very well, as it can still be heard with a warp effect. * As from the official clean version of the song, "s**t" is replaced by "shhhh". *Various static-like background dancers appear at one part. *The dancer has made various appearances in dance mashups. *On the Wii and PlayStation 3, it starts off in a monochrome shade. On the Xbox 360, it starts off in black and white. *At the beginning of the choreography, when the TV is in a monochrome shade, the X's, OK's, GOOD's, PERFECT's, and YEAH's are in the shade too. **However, this is only the case for the Wii and PlayStation 3. On the Xbox 360, the scoring icons keep their colours. * There is a glitch: when the music is the last one on solo medley, the dancer disappears and only appears when an effect is heard. Gallery forgetyoumenu.png|Forget You on Just Dance 3 Forget You Bubble.png|The Song's Bubble Videos File:Cee Lo Green - Forget You File:Just Dance 3 - Forget You - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Clean versions Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs with glitches Category:Solo Males Category:Reflections